Static Troubled Desire
by Polinverse
Summary: Shepard's returned from the dead and returned to the arms of her human lover, Kaidan Alenko. But she's trafficked all over the galaxy in between. A lot of traffic, indeed. *IN PROGRESS*
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

There was nothing to commend the two mechs that stood in the corner of the Citadel spaceport. Their unobtrusive presence was as much expected at the port of entry as the C-Sec officers who glared openly at the aliens trying to worm their way through customs. Every species of the Citadel was represented here in its varying visages of self-righteous importance-turian, asari, volus, human-a multi-colored panorama of life in the galaxy, and all too busy trying to get to the _important_ places where they wanted to go-and were very importantly expected-than to pay attention to a lowly LOKI mech and its FENRIS companion.

:: Now here's what I don't get about you... :: buzzed the LOKI mech as it ambled along with it partner :: ...why do you feel the need to come here all the time? ::

:: I like to watch.:: barked the FENRIS, whose collar identified it as unit B4RT-LB. :: Here are the organics at their best. Look at them. ::

A woman in a body-tight white suit moved towards a family of three standing before the wide embarkation doors. Her body language hesitant, she nonetheless shared a hug with a girl that resembled a younger version of herself. The four then moved and made way for a duo of armored soldiers to embrace and kiss passionately. The N7 collar of the woman clanked awkwardly against the metal of the man's body-suit; a sound distinctively sharp to the mechs' focused audio recorders.

:: All that tension, all that anger and mistrust, forgotten for one perfect moment when they come off that plane. :: The smaller mech's interface glowed.

:: See those two? The man doesn't even know that the woman cheated on him while he was away. ::_**  
**_  
The LOKI mech did not register any sign of surprise. :: Indeed? ::

:: Affirmative. Twice. I spoke to the ship's computer when they docked. The AI was very generous with her file sharing. But it does not matter at this moment because they are both so relieved to be with one another. I like that. I just wish they could all feel that way more often. ::

:: Why does it matter to you whether the organics change their personal affiliations or not? ::

:: If we are made in the model of our creators, then understanding them enlightens our existence. ::

If its components had been designed with greater versatility, the LOKI mech would have rolled its visual receptors. Instead, the two merely stood their watch, as still as the day they were activated.

:: Twice. :: The LOKI mech repeated.

:: Yes. Do you wish to review the footage? ::

:: It may yield valuable information... about our makers. :: The LOKI mech conceded.

B4RT-LB was silent for a moment. Then, reaching some kind of internal consensus, it trundled over to a terminal and extended a small connector. It signaled for its companion to do the same.

:: Beginning transfer. :: the FENRIS said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forced Positions**

The assassin held her against the wall forcibly, his arm hard across her throat. Her face was flushed, slick with sweat, the whites of her eyes rimmed with red. "Fuck me," she said, as her eyes rolled and she pushed herself against his hips. "Harder!" she yelled, her hands like claws across the flash of red on his neck. She bucked hard against him and he lost his footing against the wall. The naked woman and drell crashed to the ground and immediately her hands were around his wrists, her mouth hot against his neck. She slammed his arms against the ship's metal flooring and pushed her tongue into his mouth. He responded by snapping his teeth at her, forcing her to retreat, and then heaved his bare body against hers, but she was stronger than she seemed.

She held him against the ground for a moment, eyes ablaze with lust and victory, and smiled viciously at her prize. An echoing smile graced his full, thick lips, before she slammed her forehead down against his head. Dazed, the drell let the woman work her way with her tongue down his chest and arms. She traveled in circles around the muscles in his thighs, tasted her self mixed with him in the creases between his legs. Her mouth opened and she swallowed his manhood, red and ridged and dripping with their lust, and she moaned with pleasure, salivating with desire. She raised herself slightly then swallowed his cock again like a woman dying for nourishment. Again and again she rose and dove, pushing him deeper into her throat, sucking and swallowing and retreating and then coming back again.

Eyes half-lidded, the drell ran his hands tightly through the human's hair, gripping and stroking alternately as she guided the waves of his pleasure. When his body constricted, nearing release, she pulled back and put his fingers into her mouth instead, one by one, so that he could feel the heat and wetness as she rolled it around her tongue. He tried to twist and force her beneath him, his black eyes fierce and mouth grim with desire, but she pulled him as he rose and used him momentum against him, flipping him again on his back with his head against her crotch. Leaning down, she warmed the cooling fluids on his member with renewed attention from her tongue. He shuddered slightly at the contact, his penis hard and erect and painfully full, sensitive to her rough touch.

"Shepard," croaked the drell, his deep voice cracking with restraint.

She hears him, her eyes narrowed with pleasure, and she relents. She turns and lets him rise to his knees behind her. His arms cover her breasts, his breath encircles her throat. "From behind," she whispers into his ear, and her lips are wet and sticky. He positions her then, hands and knees on the floor, and his hands begin to shake ever so slightly. With a groan he touched the tip of his penis to her receptive body, and she moaned in anticipation. With one sudden, violent thrust, he forced the full weight of his body against her and she screams with pain and pleasure as his unrelenting member tore its way into her anus and impaled her on his desire. Her body became rigid with pain and his hands clamped down on her shoulders, rock solid, as she screamed and bucked, forcing him even deeper inside her. He shook with pleasure as she writhed, felt hot liquid between his legs as she rose and came, the force of her orgasm a long, uneven wave of seizures passed between them.

And then, when finally he was spent and she stopped screaming, they collapsed upon each other, gasping and sweating on the floor.

"Good," panted Shepard, "Fuck, Thane, that was good."

The drell stroked the woman's hair fondly before closing his eyes and kissing her forehead. She rose and reached across his cheat and felt his heartbeat, traced a path of sweat across his chest. Her fingers stopped just below his abdomen, circled the mess she'd made there, and she smiled. She watched him, her hand slowly stroking. And just as it seemed he was about to drift off into sleep, she leaned down again and licked...


	3. Chapter 3

The LOKI mech broke its connection with a forceful click.

:: That is revolting! :: It railed at its companion. :: If this is the image of our makers then I am glad to look nothing like them! ::

B4RT-LB burbled noncommittally. The setup and data display had only taken a few seconds and the couple behind them had moved from armored embraces to locking jaws. If it could have shuddered, the LOKI mech would have at the sight of the organic transference of bacteria and dead tissue through the pair's food receptacles. The woman's mouth moved forward and back from the man's face, and her face bulged then grew gaunt, alternately sucking and blowing as if she couldn't decide whether to eat him or spit on him.

:: Humans. :: The LOKI mech stopped. :: Their mouths do not have interchangeable modules. What she is using to kiss him now is the same mouth... ::

:: Yes. ::

:: Unsanitary.:: The LOKI mech appeared ready to disengage entirely from the conversation.

:: There was more than on incident. :: Reminded the B4RT-LB unit.

:: The same as the one with which it is exchanging fluids? :: Asked the LOKI mech.

:: No. :: Answered B4RT-LB.

:: Why? ::

:: Perhaps because organic units do not have preset programmed fulfillment protocols and therefore seek data to satisfy such requirements through serial engagements that will allow them to adequately... ::

:: No. I mean why is it him. Now. What about the other one. ::

:: He was not a good fit. ::

The LOKI mech appears to be processing multiple thought subroutines. the panels representing its eyes blinked on and off as it made its calculations. Finally, it said:

:: I do not understand. ::

:: I have a video file of the event. ::

::I am intrigued by the duality. :: admitted the LOKI mech. :: Show me. ::


End file.
